Mission: Incomplete
by samika-37
Summary: Still, Kagome struggled against him, using the remaining bit of her strength to pound her fists against Inuyasha, demanding him release her, but he wouldn't allow it, pressing her even harder against himself. He wasn't going to let her leave him; not again.
1. Summary

Hey everyone!

So if you pay attention to my actions...you'll have realized that I took down two of my projects! I understand that it appears to be a cruel action...but I believed it to be more cruel if I just left them there and never updated. In all honesty, I had no idea how to continue them and so, I just decided to take them. However, I will be re-uploading them as soon as I get 3 more chapters done for both of them. Then, I'll uploading a bunch of chapters altogether so you wonderful readers won't have to wait an agonizing 3 years to read the next chapter.

Meanwhile, I'll still be continuing _Fallen Angel_. I've also decided to use my passion for _Inuyasha_ to my advantage and start a project for this wonderful creation. Here's a sneak peak!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

* * *

_Kagome felt it again. It was the same sensation she had felt when she noticed Kohaku's shard shining. It was Midoriko's will at work, and this time, Kagome felt it pulling her, telling her to go somewhere. Kagome couldn't ignore it again. She knew she was being called to do something, and if it really was Midoriko, then the late priestess was probably trying to tell Kagome something about defeating Naraku._

**XXXXX**

_Inuyasha forced himself to run even faster, before reaching for Kagome and bringing her into his arms and shielding her from the shards of ice. He pressed her hard into his body, engulfing her entire being, making sure not a single hair on her was harmed. Still, Kagome struggled against him, using the remaining bit of her strength to pound her fists against Inuyasha, demanding him release her, but he wouldn't allow it, pressing her even harder against himself. He wasn't going to let her leave him; not again._

**XXXXX**

"B-but...how? Why?" Kagome asked, not believing what she hearing.

"I wanted to protect you Kagome, and I knew I had to get as strong as possible, so I used everything to my advantage."

"But I don't get why you're talking like you're about to die!"

"Because to make the magic work, a price had to be paid."

"What price? Do I have to do some task or something? Get some special crystal? Potion? Tell me!"

"No. The price, was for me to give up something very important to me."

At this point, Kagome was wondering why she wasn't in tears yet. Why wasn't she crying? She clearly felt pain. She was trembling and shaking and whimpering...but where were the tears?

* * *

Yup! The events that happen in this project take part in The Final Act. Long story short, it's kind of a rewritten version of the final act, where I really change things up. Let's just say I've always wondered what would have happened if Kagome decided to travel with a different group instead of the usual half-demon, monk, demon slayer, fox demon and two-tailed feline.

I've also created my own character for this project...well there's going to be several minor characters I create but this specific character plays a HUGE role...and his name is Yuki, which means "snow" in Japanese.

That's it for now! Please read and review! Thank you!


	2. Mission: Protect Yuki

This was a VERRYYYY long chapter. Anyway, please enjoy! Oh, and if you decided to leave a review for me, that would make me VERY happy :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Mission: Protect Yuki

Kagome felt it again. It was the same sensation she had felt when she noticed Kohaku's shard shining. It was Midoriko's will at work, and this time, Kagome felt it pulling her, telling her to go somewhere. Kagome couldn't ignore it again. She knew she was being called to do something, and if it really was Midoriko, then the late priestess was probably trying to tell Kagome something about defeating Naraku.

Kagome got up quietly and put on her backpack. She slung her quiver of arrows over her right shoulder and held her bow tightly. Sango, Miroku and Kirara looked at her, confused. "Lady Kagome, are you intending on returning to your world beyond the well? Shouldn't you at least wait until Inuyasha and Shippou get back from hunting?" Miroku asked. He knew Inuyasha wouldn't be happy if Kagome went back without telling him, and after travelling with the group for so long, Miroku was well aware that it wasn't easy dealing with a grumpy Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"No, I just want to take a walk. I need to clear my mind a little." Kagome said. Sango got up. "I'll come with you then. Talking things out might help," the demon slayer offered. Kagome shook her head. "Thanks Sango, but this is something I need to take care of on my own. I can't really tell you what it is, but I just know I have to do this," Kagome said. Sango opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she looked into Kagome's pleading eyes. _Strange_, Sango thought. _What could possibly be bothering her?_ She sighed. "Alright, but come back soon. Dinner is probably coming to us soon and I don't want to deal with Inuyasha's complaints about your disappearance," she said. Kagome laughed. "Don't worry. I won't be too long. Tell Inuyasha to wait if he has to."

Kagome turned and started walking in the opposite direction Inuyasha and Shippou had headed earlier to go hunting, in the direction where the sensation grew stronger. The last thing she wanted was to bump into the half-demon and have him drag her back to their campsite before she was done figuring out why this sensation was present.

* * *

Inuyasha was not happy. "What do you mean she went for a walk? I told you all to stay put while Shippou and I went to grab dinner. Do I have to keep watch every time?" he grumbled. Miroku and Sango sighed. They had expected this much. "We're sorry Inuyasha, but Kagome made it clear she didn't want anyone following her – including you." Sango replied. "Lady Kagome appeared to be troubled by something. Perhaps she wanted to find a quiet environment and meditate? I've observed that she's been doing so more often lately, and her spiritual powers have grown considerably stronger as a result." Miroku offered.

"Keh. Well she could have done that here. It's not like we can't be quiet. Whatever. Who cares about her? Let's make dinner," he said as he got to building a fire. Miroku went out to gather some firewood and Sango went over to Shippou to take the game from the little demon. Shippou followed Sango over to her stuff where she got out a little knife and they set out to prepare the food to be cooked.

Inuyasha busied himself with building the fire pit. He knew his friends knew he was worried about the girl from the future but that didn't mean he would actually admit it. He growled. _Stupid girl. Could've at least waited for me to come back so I could watch over her. _His growl hadn't escaped the ears of his companions and they all sighed, wondering why the half demon just had to be so stubborn when it came to admitting his feelings for the miko.

* * *

Kagome stopped walking. _Huh? _She held her hand out and allowed a single snowflake rest on her palm. _Snow? In this time of the year?_ Kagome was forced out of her thoughts when she heard a loud sound. When she looked up, she saw that the trees in front of her were now completely covered with ice and two figures that appeared to be dogs were running towards her. As they got closer, she noticed that one of them was considerably larger than the other, and appeared to be a demon. She quickly notched an arrow onto her bow and got ready to shoot at the demon when she realized that the real enemy was an ogre demon chasing the two dogs. Kagome changed her aim and let the arrow fly.

The arrow hit the ogre in the forehead, and in a second, a pink light appeared, purifying and eliminating the demon. Kagome stood where she was for a while, making sure that all the threats were indeed diminished. When she was, she looked back to the two dogs, and immediately gasped. The bigger of the two had a disgusting injury on its right hind leg, and it appeared to be inflicted with something Kagome was all too familiar with – Naraku's miasma. Kagome started walking forward, ready to help, when the smaller dog noticed her approaching and bared its fangs at her. Suddenly, a strong gush of wind came Kagome's way and Kagome had to stop moving, shielding herself from the wind. Beneath her sleeve, she noticed a bright blue light engulf the little dog before a blizzard wrapped around it. Then, everything stopped and Kagome let out a gasp, as her eyes widened and she slowly let her arm down to get a better view of what was in front of her.

The little dog had transformed – very similar to how Kirara would – into a gorgeous demon. It was probably one and half times the size of Kirara, with silver fur and blue marks on its face. The blue mark on its forehead resembled an asterisk, like a snowflake, and the creature seemed to glisten and sparkle, kind of like ice. The thing that caught Kagome's eyes the most was its eyes – a piercing gold, much like Inuyasha's. These eyes also seemed to hide, just like Inuyasha often would. Kagome shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about the hanyou.

"I don't mean to hurt you. I just want to help treat the wound your companion has," she said gently, motioning to the demon behind this one with her hands. She took a step forward and the demon crouched lower, getting ready to pounce at Kagome when another voice came in. "It's alright son. Let her come forward." Kagome stopped in her tracks and looked at the injured demon. _It spoke!_

"Girl, come closer. There's something I wish to tell you," came the voice again. It was low, but gentle. Kagome decided to assume that this demon was the mother of the other. Nodding, she went forwards and knelt down beside the mother demon's head. "I'm at your service, but at least let me treat your wound first," Kagome said, getting ready to move towards her right hind leg but stopped when the voice came again. "No. It's useless. I'm not going to make it no matter what, but that doesn't matter. Hurry. Touch the mark on my forehead." Kagome got ready to protest. "Please. I'm begging you." Kagome struggled internally for a while. Then she reached forward to touch the mark – it was the same one the one that wanted to attack her had. Before she reached it, the demon closed it eyes and the mark started to glow with a faint blue. When Kagome finally touched the mark, the glow intensified and it surrounded Kagome. She had to close her eyes at the intensity of the light. When she finally opened her eyes again, she found that she was no longer still in the woods.

_Where…where am I?_

**You are in my subconscious.**

Kagome turned her head around, locating the owner of the voice. She found a beautiful lady in an elegant kimono standing behind her. She had piercing blue eyes and long, silver hair, very much like Inuyasha's. She had blue markings on her cheeks and the mark on her forehead as the same one as the demon who had told her to touch her forehead – a blue asterick.

_Are you…?_

**Yes. I am the demon who had just asked you to touch my forehead. I am the Queen of the Ice Akita Tribe, Yukihime. I seek your help because when my husband died, my own people turned against my son and me. Tell me child, what is your name?**

_My name is Kagome, and I know this really isn't my business…but why? Aren't you their Queen? And wouldn't that make your son the Prince?_

**That is true, but my son was born different. The blood that runs through the Royal Ice Akita is very special, and sometimes, something different happens. You see my eyes? They are an icy blue, and that's the colour of the eyes of all the Ice Akita…but my son was born with golden eyes. That was the first sign that he was different. **

_What's so wrong about that? They're absolutely gorgeous. _Kagome fought the blush she felt creeping over her cheeks as she thought of a particular hanyou and how she loved staring into his eyes.

**There is nothing wrong with that. I had fallen in love with those eyes the very moment I saw them as well, my dear. But those golden eyes proved that my son had been born with great power…and these powers could either be seen as a blessing, or a curse. These powers gave him his golden eyes, but they took away his ability to transform into the form I am in now – something that resembled a human, that is. **Kagome nodded, signalling she was still following. **At first, our people gladly accepted my son, seeing it as a blessing. Everyone was doing what he or she could to try and help out, because my son would soon need to learn how to control his powers. **

_And…what happens if he can't control them?_

The demonness looked away from Kagome for a while and drew in a deep breath. She closed her eyes before turning back to look at Kagome.

**He could unintentionally kill everyone around him if he should choose to use one of the powerful spells that he was able to use because of the powers he was born with.**

Kagome sucked in her breath. The tone in the demonness's voice had changed. It seemed a lot sadder than it was before.

_D-did…it happen before?_

**Yes.**

_Is that why your people are after you two now? Because he lost control of his powers?_

**Yes. **

_What exactly do you mean? And…are your people after you because they want your son's powers? If so, then come with me! My friends and I will definitely protect you from evil!_

**It is not that simple. Like I mentioned, our people gladly accepted my son in the beginning, but one day…a terrifying demon came to our village and said it wanted to absorb my son to gain his powers. When we refused, the demon started destroying the whole village and when he ended up killing one of the Ice Akita…my son lost it…**

_And casted a spell._

**Yes.**

_Which is why the tribe hates him now? Because he killed everyone?_

**No. He didn't kill everyone. **Kagome blinked. **Only one person was killed by my son, because this person was strong enough to take the impact of the spell upon himself. He sacrificed himself for the sake of my son and the village. After my son calmed down, the demon was no longer around and not long after that, the tribe turned against us and kicked us out.**

_W-who…was this person?_

Yukihime closed her eyes again and Kagome saw a single tear roll out through the corner of her right eye. When she opened her eyes again, Kagome felt like she was looking at Sango when the demon slayer had first told Kagome about Kohaku.

**My husband.**

_H-his own father?_

**Yes. My son has not spoken a word since that dreaded day, for he is still traumatized. He never misses a single chance to blame himself. I can only hope that one day, he will be able to free himself of these chains.**

Kagome's eyes slightly widened and were quickly pulled into a pained gaze as she looked away from Yukihime. By now, she was almost certain she knew who the evil demon had been, and nearly started crying when she realized how much pain Naraku caused for everyone, even if this case was caused by his incarnation; everything he did always harmed others. Kagome was getting sicker and sicker of him.

_The demon's name…was Mouryoumaru?_

**Yes. Child, how is it that you know?**

_Because I have encountered him several times myself. In fact, my friends and I – _

Kagome stopped speaking as she felt the space around her shake. Kagome gripped onto her bow and got ready to notch an arrow when Yukihime's voice came again.

**Rest assured, no danger is coming this way. This is merely a sign to show that my life is drawing near an end.**

Kagome gasped. Of course. How had she completely forgotten about the miasma in the wound?

_I can purify it!_

**No. It is too late.**

_Please! There must be something I can do. I want to help!_

Yukihime looked Kagome straight in the eyes, wondering into Kagome's soul. She knew she had made a risky choice by trusting a human, for it was common sense to know that there was a significant gap between humans and demons. Yukihime shuddered when she remembered how her tribe used to be hunted for their fur and how many had fallen because of the past. Could she really trust this human in front of her?

**Do you truly desire to help?**

_Of course! Why wouldn't I?_

**Because you are a human, and I am a demon.**

At these words, Yukihime noticed that Kagome flinched and sadness immediately took over her eyes. Her shoulders slumped a little and she looked at her feet. Yukihime sighed, scolding herself for being so foolish into thinking that a human would have the courage to help her, a demon.

_That's true._

**Huh? **Kagome's grip on her bow grew tighter and she brought her head up to look at the Ice Akita Queen.

_It's true that I am a human, and you are a demon. And yes, these is a significant gap between us two species…but that doesn't mean that gap can't be overcome. I'm...I'm currently travelling with a half demon actually. And although I may be weak, I promise you that I will do whatever I can in my power to help you. I don't think it's fair of you to just judge me before you even get to know me. _

Yukihime's eyes softened and she broke out into a soft smile. She had been right after all to take her chances and trust this human; she was very glad that she had risked it.

**Protect my son. That's all I ask of you. **

_Wha-_

**There is nothing you can do about me. I have already lived a long long life. I would not mind being put to rest, but my son…still has a long way to go. I want him to know more than I will ever be able to teach him. Please. **Yukihime was suddenly right in front of Kagome and both her hands grasped onto Kagome's arm. **Please, protect him in my stead. Be his friend. Love him. Teach him. Anything! And please help him find a way to control his powers. That day, had my husband not stepped in, my son may have lost his own life as well. Some of the spells he is able to use can very well cost him his life because of the immense amount of demonic energy required to conduct it. Gaining better control over his powers will definitely help him.**

The space around the two began to shake again. Yukihime winced a little and fell to her knees. Kagome fell to hers as well and supported the Queen. Yukihime turned to smile weakly at Kagome.

**Do…do you promise?**

Kagome looked into her icy blue orbs, cherishing the loving look she found in them. She held Yukihime's weak hands in her own.

_I promise._Yukihime burst into tears. With one more smile, she closed her eyes and Kagome noticed the familiar blue light wrap around them again. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again this time, she found herself back in the forest, kneeling beside Yukihime. Even without checking for a pulse, she knew the Ice Akita Queen was already dead. She petted Yukihime's head, stroking the soft fur and wishing in her heart that she was now at peace.

When Kagome finally turned her head around, she found that the Ice Akita Prince was no longer glaring at her, but simply looking at his mother and nudging her slightly. Kagome felt tears forming, stinging her eyes.

"She's at peace now," she said. The Ice Akita Prince glared at her and bared his fangs.

"She told me everything. You don't have to be afraid of me." The eyes narrowed but the fangs were no longer shown.

"I lost my father when I was very young as well so I can kind of understand your pain, and I actually don't…belong in this world. It scares me a lot because I sometimes feel so weak." By now, the eyes had softened and were giving Kagome their full attention.

"But…I have amazing friends and they protect me with everything they've got, and I do the same for them. I may be a weak human, but I'm always getting stronger." Kagome broke out into a small smile.

"You miss her already, don't you?" She asked, choking back a sob. _Damnit Kagome. It's not like your mom died! _The demon continued to stare at her, not making a single move.

"Your mother…she wanted me to protect you." Kagome shifted so that her legs were folded back with her knees pointing to the front, her feet beneath her bum. Slowly, she put out a hand towards the demon. He took a small step backward, eyes slightly narrowing again.

"I know you don't seem to be too fond of humans judging on how you treated me earlier, but…if your mother could trust me, then you can give it a try as well, right?" The Ice Akita Prince remained where he was, never taking his eyes off Kagome. Kagome stared into his eyes, finding herself drowning in them like she usually drowned in Inuyasha's. She snapped out of her trance when she saw the demon take a small step towards, and slowly began to approach Kagome. It sniffed her hand and seemed to determine that Kagome meant no harm.

A blizzard wrapped around his body and he transformed into a puppy again. Kagome held out both hands this time, and that was all it took before the Ice Akita came running towards her and jumped into her arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around him protectively, stroking his fur and trying to stop his trembles. When Kagome finally pulled back, she traced all the marks on his face. Then, her eyes widened as she realized she still didn't know his name.

"Your mother said you can't talk…but I do need a name for you." Kagome's finger traced the blue asterisk marking on his forehead, admiring its unique shape. Then, she broke out into a smile when she realized what it reminded her of.

"Yuki." The demon blinked.

"Your name. Yuki, for _snow_. It's kind of lame, but it works just fine, doesn't it?" In response, the demon reached out and licked Kagome's nose. She giggled before she brought him into a tight embrace again.

"I'll protect you Yuki. You'll never be alone."

* * *

I hope I didn't bore you too much with the fundamentals about Yuki's past and stuff. But anyway...the Akita Inu are basically the same breed as Inuyasha. I specifically made it this way for reasons you will find out later as you continue to read this project.

Thanks for the time!


End file.
